Treehouse of Horror XXVIII
Treehouse of Horror XXVIII is an Upcoming Season 29 that will aired on October 22, 2017. It will be Crossover Episode for Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Synopsis The Three Segments will be included about Symphonia for Cameo Kintaro Asechi, As Back to Harem, Serena invites The Simpsons Family while Featuring Meganee Akai Teacher, As Act 3, Sideshow Bob kills Flanders Family while Simpsons Family not here. Full Story The Symphonia The Simpsons Family goes to Prism Stone, Marge Simpson talks to Mia Ageha when if is Prism Stone, When Simpsons Family at the Training Room, Marge asked to Mia, Lisa Tries to find Ayami Ooruri at the Rest Room, The Lights was turned off, Homer uses the Flashlight and Lisa & Homer finds Ayami. Meanwhile at the Prism Stone Training Afternoon, Marge asked to Mia to learning Shoes, as Mia asks the Baby, it's named Maggie, Fortunately. Mia's Smartphone was Ringing, When it's calling to Hye in about Symphonia. On the Rest Room, Lisa ask to Homer when Bart simpson still in Prism Stone Training, So it might to be finding Her, As the Office Room, Kyoko Asechi asks to Shou because remember about Symphonia, Shou goes to Training Room because Kyoko did it, Mia talks to Marge, However the Shou opens the Door on the Training Room. Shou meets Marge, Bart also meets to Shou too, He was love Aira Harune, Later on, Marge gets help him and she will report to Kyoko. As on Rest Room, Homer & Lisa Finally Finds Her, Ayami was Mentioned Halloween, We should going to Training Room, the 3 People was ran, At Evening, Marge comes to Office Room, Kyoko asks to Her that something Problem about her family. While Homer & Lisa & Ayami going to Office Room, It's finally Homer still Alive, He was Rescued to Ayami. Then, Kyoko asking to Marge that going Home, At One Hour Later on The Simpsons House, Apparently Marge Asked to Homer about Lisa's Room, Ayami will sleep into Her bedroom, On the Moe's Tavern, Moe makes Beer to Homer, And He asking Story about Kyoko for Flashback Symphonia, Carl & Lenny was asked to Homer, however it was having Confession about Husband. In 10 Minutes Later, Homer goes to 742 Evergreen Terrace Again, They doesn't know at the Dining Room yet, Homer asked to Marge about Her Prism Jump, So she wants ask MARs (Aira, Mion and Rizumu). He will be help her soon, While Lisa & Bart are eating on Dinner, We're still talking about Story about Symphonia, Mia Cries that she so sad. because that so sad for 3 persons has gone, Homer Strangles to Bart when he said Mia will killing herself like suicide. In the Later on, Homer Continues to Discuss for Symphonia, The Flashback for Kintaro Asechi, When what happened Kintaro and he is ruined those Idols, Lisa Simpson Goes to sleep. in the Morning, Mion and Aira asks to Marge Simpson, Additionally, Homer goes to Nuclear Power Plant when Mr. Burns asking to Homer at the Office, Homer tells to him because Marge have Prism Stone Outfit and Symphonia, So Mr. Burns tells story to him, Smithers ask to Homer but it's fortunately good. As the Office Room Prism Stone, Kyoko asks to Jun. There are suprised nothing much good, She gives for Halloween Gift to Marge, In the Evening, Marge still doing train, Mia ageha asked to her that she drinking on bottle, Marge asks to Mia for Halloween Costumes, However Mia's Face looks Terrible at the Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Episode 30, Even she is mad. If she is Feeling Okay, It's good. Marge didn't know to her name, so Her Husband meets Mia Ageha, That she will becoming to be Number 1 and defeating to Aira. End of Act One, This includes Music Started from PR: DMF Eyeback, Appearing Prism Stone named: Mia, Ayami, Karin, and Reina and appears "?" Question Mark. Back to Harem In a Parody of "Harvest Moon: Back to Nature", Serena Invited to The Simpsons Family, On the Springfield Elementary School, New Teacher included and it's named Meganee Akai, The Mail was arrived from Serena, And Marge Simpson Picks Mail Letter on Foyer, and she goes to Kitchen, When Marge Reads Message "Dear Simpsons Family, Join to the My House, in the Party. Sincerely Serena." Homer, Lisa and Bart going to Serena's House. those to be good. Serena was Opened the Door and Marge Pushes the Bell, The Simpsons Family meets Serena, Unfortunately Homer Simpson goes to Kwik-E-Mart, During Homer have the Invitation Card for Serena's House, And even it's still better, He Tries to Buy Squishy for Kids at the Kwik-E-Mart, 5 Minutes Later, Apu gave Squishy for Kid to Homer. before going to Serena's House, Meanwhile Homer pushes the Bell and Marge asked to him that buy the squishy. On Serena's Living Room, Serena made the Cake and Pork Chops, Unfortunately He wanted to Starting Dinner Time at the Evening, The Only thing is it was Started Rainy Day of Autumn Season. and Simpsons Family going Dinner Time with Serena, She gives Some More Gravy for Homer, that it's enough that The Simpsons Family starting Eat, In the Night. The Family leaves Her House that before saying good bye to Serena, She thanked to entering her house for Simpsons Family. Serena asked to Marge that she will writing mail to her but she will do later. When on Pink Sedan Car, Homer enters the car with family because it's going to 742 Evergreen Terrace, At the Late Night, The Simpsons Family going to Sleep that was stopped car into Near Garage, at the Master bedroom, Marge and Homer goes to sleep and she pushes the light and turn off. The next day tomorrow, Homer was waked up about blanket that something is problem, Marge asked to Homer that having Solutions, he eated the Pork Chop and Serena has ask to him that having get problem, Homer Apologize to Marge that blanket is fine. In Springfield Elementary School at the Lisa's Class, Meganee asks the Kids for about the Stone, Lisa meets to Meganee Akai, and she will help the teacher, Lisa Simpson has answered that she said Prism Stone for reason about making that prism stone for Prizmmy, Meanwhile it will having Prism Stone Outfit. Ralph wanted to wish Prism Stone Outfit but all kids will be happy that because Lisa has now helped to Meganee, At the Teacher's Lounge, Principal Skinner still what happened talking about Meganee, and there some people on teacher's lounge, Miss Hover and Dewey Largo was asked to seymour skinner When it's new teacher for Lisa's Class, Dewey Said that learning about the prism stone, Finally. Gary Chalmers angry to Principal Skinner and he shout it. He isn't known what happened about Meganee Akai for new teacher. So Groundskeeper Willie doesn't remember it. At the 4 People seeing Principal Skinner, Chalmer, Willie, Dewey and Ms. Hoover Seeing to Principal Skinner, Gary Chalmer was nothing but It's just go to Back the Harem. In Evening, The Rainy Day was Started, Looks like Marge trying call to Serena at the Kitchen Room, She started calling Serena, She wanted try going Simpsons House but the Weather is Rain, the Phone was turns out. Marge was now called to Serena but the telephon is now closed. Homer looks like now feeling fine, As he said that serena will going on Simpsons House. but it's good. Last Member With Your Waste! In a Parody title named "The Last Member Hates Wasting Time!" from Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Episode 8, So Min comes to The Simpsons House, When Homer Simpson Watching TV News Channel 6, Kent Brockman gives the news for Footage File Photo founds on Episode 8 of Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. that Mia uses the Fire Breath to So Min, Which means Ayami, Karin and reina does not good to her, Bart Simpson asked to Homer that there is So Min, When He says Sure, Bart and Lisa will good. A Few Minutes Later... Homer, Lisa and Bart has watched on TV, at the Foyer, Marge walking it the door and she will open the door, A Girl named So Min, On Springfield Penitentiary, Sideshow Bob kills to Ned Flanders, Besides what happened about Bart Simpson, On the Flander's House, Todd talks to Ned about Sideshow Bob, It's just gonna going killed for the family, He Tries to Pray the God to save the Family. At the Living Room, Marge asked to Homer that will meeting to So Min, She was tired to Wasting Time for Mia Ageha, Marge asked to So Min that she will going to Lisa's Room, As she walks on the floor, she will going to her room. Lisa meets So Min, She asked to Her Daughter that be fine, However So Min don't want to be waste time. In the Late Evening, The People who comes onto house on Foyer, And Marge Opens the Door. Milhouse, Luann, Nelson, Jimbo, and Kearney was talk to marge but it's enough. Sideshow Bob just killing to Flanders Family, She shrieks that didn't listen her. Dolph asked to Luann, Nelson, Kearney and Milhouse going home, in the Evening at Dinning room, Marge asked to Grandpa Simpson, Since Marge asking to him, that girl name is So Min, She is wanted that does not wasting time. So Min was mentioned to Marge, However she won't to be waste time, She isn't her fault. that Mia said that for Cleaning the Attic, So Min holds the Left Hand that photo found on Episode 8 Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. Bart, Marge and Lisa asked to Her something she is very mad, Kyoko was very angry to Puretty and Prizmmy, That was happened about this, Once Homer done eating Dinning Time, So Min asked to homer to take it. As Homer opens the door on Foyer, A Guy named Fat Tony, He was Mentioned on Donny Fatso and Penny Wiseguys Episode, So Fat Tony is alive, Finally Fat Tony goes to home or walk the street, and Homer closes the Door. 1 Hour Later, Lisa and Bart watching Krusty the Clown TV. It's mentioned for Halloween, and Lisa and Bart is Happy, One more thing, Krusty mentioned for good news about halloween. He really like and good, so he saying "Happy Halloween!" Professor Frink was knocking Door on Foyer, However Marge was very Tired and she talk to Professor Frink, It was Sideshow Bob wanted to kill ned flanders, So the Kid is not here on Flanders's House, Frink Leaves the Simpsons House but on Ned Flanders House, it was run away because sideshow bob will kill to Flanders Family (except Simpsons House) Marge was very Strange about Ned Flanders, So Min asked to her but she is fine, And there's nothing problem for simpsons House, As She thanked to So Min, They was now Pretty fine, The House was no problem, At in Evening, So Min Leaves The Simpsons House but Marge has asked to So Min before leaving The house, She said was proudly and needs to tell Kyoko for So Min, Fortunately, So Min accepts the request for Marge that she will tell to Kyoko. Lisa Wanted to Talk for So Min for last time, She will be miss her and She will going to Japan, So Min was talk to Lisa that she want going to Japan, Like Homer simpson that becoming Mr. Sparkle, Marge Accepts to going Japan for Lisa Simpson, When Lisa and So Min going to Japan, she will good and So min going to Japan now, and She runs faster at she going to Prism Stone. Lisa asked to Marge that she is happy. One more thing, Lisa missed to So Min that she was gone, On the Master Bedroom, Homer talks to Marge that last time So Min was going to Japan, they was pretty good but he know that called The Prism Stone, Homer and Marge goes to sleep, The Last time In still on Moe's Tavern, One of Best Friend for Moe, Carl, Barney, and Lenny. The 5 People was celebrated for saying Happy Halloween in 2017! Epilogue At the Living Room, We're Starting to Photo for Family and characters from Pretty Rhythm, Marge starts to take photo for Mia, Hye in and So Min, Later on Marge, Those Photo time was ticking. So it will Starting to Smile! And the Restless, A photograph has now done. and the text appeared pen signature says Happy Halloween 2017! Production The episode was originally WABF06, but then was moved to WABF18, and WABF06 became Pork and Burns. Citations